Battle It Out
by DarkElements10
Summary: What happens when Gustavo sets up a charity hockey game for BTR to play in? They don't have enough team members. What happens when they recruit their friends to play? Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Battle It Out**

**Summary**** – What happens when Gustavo sets up a charity hockey game for BTR to play in? They don't have enough team members. What happens when they recruit their friends to play? Two-shot**

* * *

><p>"Dogs, I want you to play some hockey!"<p>

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James exchanged confused glances as they sat in front of their music producer, Gustavo Rocque. Did he really mean it? Did he really want them to play hockey? Especially after how much time he ranted and raved about them being "hockey heads" and how they shouldn't waste their time with such a stupid sport when they should be busy focusing on their music. Now here he was, asking them to play hockey. Something was definitely up.

"Ok, Gustavo," Kendall crossed his arms over his chest. "Spill it. Why do you want us to play hockey?"

"What makes you think that there's something else other than the fact that I want you to get some exercise?" Gustavo studied the four boys' faces and then dropped his arms from his chest. "You don't believe me, do you know?"

"Not at all," James replied as she shook his head.

"Alright, alright," Gustavo threw his hands up in the air. "There's a charity hockey game that's scheduled for this weekend and I've signed you dogs up."

"Oh," Logan looked pleasantly surprised. "Well, that's not so bad, if it's for charity we'd-"

"And Hawk has signed up a team to play and I need you guys to beat his team!" Gustavo continued, cutting Logan off.

Logan's pleased smile quickly faded and he now looked less than pleased. "Love to play," he continued his earlier sentence. "So let me get this straight, you want us to play in a _charity _event, just so you can beat Hawk at a stupid hockey game."

"That's right!" Gustavo agreed with a smile.

"Awesome!" Carlos cried, punching the air with his fists. "We haven't played hockey in so long and now we get to play again!" He turned and grabbed onto James' arm. "_With_ Gustavo's permission!"

"Yeah, but only so we can get pushed into that stupid fight with Hawk," Logan reminded him.

"But its hockey," Kendall spoke up. "You know, the _one _sport that we all love. Anyway," he turned back to Gustavo. "We don't have enough players, you need six on the ice and then we're going to need substitutes, so who are we going to get to play?"

* * *

><p>"No." Jo Taylor declared, shaking her head.<p>

"Please?" Kendall clasped his hands together. "I'm begging you; we really need your help."

"No, Kendall," Jo closed the magazine that she was reading and dropped it onto the table she was sitting at on the deck of the Palm Woods pool. "I told you before, I don't like hockey. So what makes you think that I'd willingly put myself out on the ice where I could quite possibly get killed?"

"Because you'd be risking your life for some of your best friends." James commented, causing Jo to sigh and roll her eyes. He turned to Camille Roberts and Stephanie King, who were sitting with them as well. "Come on girls, we could use your help."

"And it's for charity," Logan added. "You can't say 'no' to charity."

"No, you could," Stephanie declared. "But you'd just look like a jerk while you're doing it." She turned to Camille and nudged her arm. "Camille, you're an actress, how come you don't just _act _like you know what you're doing and help them?"

Camille let out a snorting laugh. "I can act like I know what I'm doing when it comes to sports, but in actuality, you'd probably be better off without me." She said truthfully. Her upper lip curled. "But like you said, it's for charity, so…"

"Yes!" It was now James' turn to punch the air with his fists. "Thank so much guys."

"Yeah, thanks _so_ much," Jo said sarcastically, nudging Camille in the side with her elbow. "Just to let you know, I'm going to be sending you my hospital bill." She rolled her eyes, once more, drumming her fingertips on the cover of the glossy magazine, wishing that she had listened to herself earlier when she said to stay in her apartment to run lines. At least that way she wouldn't be subjecting herself to torture.

"Jo, you're from North Carolina," Carlos stated, adjusted his hockey helmet. "You should be able to ice skate."

"I didn't say I didn't know how to ice skate!" Jo snapped, her eyes flashing. "I just said that I _don't like hockey!" _The forcefulness of her glare caused Carlos to hide behind James, nodding like a bobble-head.

"Hey, keep that anger for the ice, Jo, it'll come in handy." Kendall held his hands up defensively and then counted off on his fingers. "That's still only 7 players, and we're going to need substitutes, who else can we get to play?"

"How about the Jacksons?" Stephanie offered. "They seem to be good at every other sport they play."

"Yeah, but that was only because they were forced into them." Logan reminded her. "Besides, they don't like the cold, what makes you think that they would _willingly_ try to play in a hockey game that's only two days away." He shook his head. "Besides I don't think that they can skate."

"It's not hard to teach people to skate," Jo said after a minute of silence. "Tell you what; I'll play as long as you guys get them to play as well. Then I'll teach them how to skate. I can teach anyone." She held her hand out towards the boys. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James replied in unison, shooting out their hands and shaking Jo's.

"So go find them and we'll meet you guys at the hockey rink." Jo said with a wave of her hand. She waited until the boys got up and raced out of the Palm Woods pool before turning back to Camille and Stephanie. "How long do you think it would take them to come try and find me if I grab a flight back to North Carolina?"

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Whoa!"<p>

"Don't let go! Don't let go!"

Patrick and Noah Jackson-McGuire scrambled to grab onto each other before their skates moved out from beneath them and they fell onto the ice. Only seconds later did their others siblings, Riley, Rhuben, and Sydney fall down as well. Jo stood over them, a hand up to her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Are you guys ok?" Logan asked, turning his skates to the side so he could stop. He reached down and hauled Noah to his feet.

"Uh," Noah adjusted his hockey helmet. "How many times have you asked us that question?"

"I don't know," Logan shrugged and used his hockey stick to scratch his forehead. "About ten times?"

"Right," Noah nodded once. "So why do you keep asking each and every time we fall over?"

Logan smiled and helped Patrick up to his feet as James, Kendall, and Carlos pulled Riley and Rhuben to their feet. "Can someone explain to me why we decided to do this?" Rhuben asked as she took off her helmet and brushed her wet hair off of her forehead. "The game is tomorrow night and we still can't stay up on our skates. Why don't you just find someone else to play with?"

"Because it wouldn't be as much fun without you guys." Kendall replied. "And besides, this is for charity, and you're doing us a huge favor."

"I think I'd rather do more ballet then continue to fall flat on my face," Patrick commented. "And I _hate_ ballet!"

"You guys do ballet?" Camille asked, her eyebrows rising.

"Don't ask."

"Guys, listen," Kendall pulled off his hockey helmet, his hair matted against his forehead. "We're doing this for fun and we really wanted you guys to help us out so we could have some fun doing something together." He gave a half smile. "Even if you all suck at skating." He laughed as Sydney reached out and punched him on the arm. "I'm kidding…mostly, but seriously, I could care less if we lose, just as long as we're having fun together…_as a team_."

"And you _know_ when he's back into hockey mode when he does that self-righteous speech thing." Riley commented.

"As odd as it is to say, I actually stared to miss that." James said as he looked around the ice. "And this too. We haven't played in so long." He turned back to his friends and shrugged, grinning. "Like Kendall said, so what if we lose? Let's just have some fun!"

"Or we can have some fun now," Jo commented and reached out, shoving James down onto the ice. She laughed so hard she had to use her hockey stick to keep her upright.

"So the name of the game is…"Sydney paused for dramatic effect as he very slowly skated back a few steps. "Keep the puck away from Big Time Rush."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Carlos asked, a look of challenge sliding onto his face. "I mean, 'cause we're the ones that know how to skate, not you?"

"I think we'll take our chances," Noah commented and grabbed the puck from Sydney before shooting it over towards Patrick. "I think this would be better if we weren't on skates."

"You know, that's kind of the point of _ice hockey_." Camille pointed out.

"Thanks for that," Riley stated sarcastically, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, to make sure she stayed up, wobbling slightly. "I don't think we could have figured that one out."

"So, I think that we should get into the mood for tomorrow's game," James said as he finally got back to his feet. He turned to Kendall. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Kendall grinned and sucked in a deep breath. "Ready to kick some ass?" He screamed, his voice echoing around the empty ice rink.

"YEAH!" the others cried, slamming their feet on the ice, as well as Patrick and Noah smacking their hockey sticks against the ice.

Kendall chuckled and shook his head. "I said... are we ready to kick some ass?" He screamed even louder.

"YEAH!"

"So tell me... who are we?"

There was a short pause after that as everyone glanced at each other. Stephanie shoved her gloved hand into the air. "Did we even come up with a team name?" She asked.

"Really?" Carlos scratched the back of his neck. "'Cause I thought our team name was Big Time Rush?" He shrugged at the silence. "It makes sense, since it's our team and Gustavo was the one that signed us up for this hockey game before we even knew about it."

"We'll deal with the team name later," Logan said hastily, before a fight could break out.

"So where was I?" Kendall tapped his chin. "Oh yeah, who are we?"

"Big Time Rush!"

"C'mon!" James smacked his helmet with his hands. "He asked who we are. Now TELL HIM WHO WE ARE!"

"BIG TIME RUSH!"

"And whose ass are we going to kick tomorrow?"

"Hawk's!"

"And if we're going to do that, we're going to need to keep practicing." Logan concluded with a smile and a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was originally going to be a 5 chaptered short story called Minnesota Wild, but then I decided just to make it a two-shot and maybe use the idea of 'Minnesota Wild' for another story. I had this idea for a while "what if BTR got DE to play hockey with them?" Then I realized that it would probably be better if Jo, Camille, and Stephanie played as well. **

**I know basically **_**nothing **_**happened in this two-shot, but it is basically a one-shot that is one of my complaints about the show, the guys don't play hockey anymore and they don't even use hockey terms anymore and that's what I thought was really good about the first season of the show. Maybe you agree, maybe you don't, but that's how I feel. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hey Jo," James skated over to the blonde girl, turning his skates to the side so he stopped before he crashed into her. "You look like you're thinking hard, what's up?"

"I'm just wondering whether or not I give my will to Kendall or my Dad," Jo replied as she continued tying her long blonde hair into a ponytail. "You know, considering I'm going to die."

James smiled and shook his head. "Jo, you're _not_ going to die!" He said and then put an arm around her shoulders, pointing over to the other team as they skated around, practicing their shots on goal. "These guys work for Hawk, and with how many plans that we had ruined of his, they're not going to win."

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, HAWK!" Gustav's voice suddenly

"Hm, apparently Gustavo agrees with your sentiment." Jo said and put on her helmet before heading out onto the ice to join her friends. "So, I think Gustavo wants us to win," she said sardonically, rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Kendall shot back, just as sarcastically as he took off his helmet, shaking out his hair. "What gives you that idea?"

"Two minutes left until game time, Kendall," Patrick commented as the others skated up to him, waiting to hear what he had to say. "What's the plan?"

Kendall stalled for a moment as he looked around the ice rink. Their friends from the Palm Woods all chanted and cheered loudly from their seats. Even his mom and sister Katie had come, Jo, Camille, and Stephanie's Dads were there as well. He could easily find Gustavo and Kelly, as Gustavo was yelling very loud and very rude comments to Hawk, who was sitting on the other side of the arena. Even the Jacksons-McGuire's father, Ronan McGuire had come along. He too, looked as embarrassed as Kelly, as they were sitting next to Gustavo too. It was the big day; Big Time Rush were playing the charity hockey game. The opposing team was the Haw's Hawks, and although Big Time Rush had a disadvantage due to their size as well as the fact that more than half of them couldn't skate very well, they were prepared to play a good game.

"Alright, guys, hands in." Kendall put his helmet back on his head and held his hand out as the others did the same. He looked each and every one of his friends in the eye before speaking. "So we may not have the best team here, since all of us don't skate well. Who cares if Hawk's team is obviously bigger than the rest of us? We have what they don't have and that's heart, and the love of the game."

"Ahem," Camille cleared her throat loudly.

"Ok, well, _some of us _have the love of the game." Kendall corrected himself quickly.

"Thank you."

"But we're all here to have fun with each other, and, of course, things will be better if we actually win, but who's counting?" Kendall continued, licking his lips. "So, let's get out there, play a good game, and have fun alright?"

"Right!" Came the unanimous reply.

"Ready to kick some ass?" Kendall shouted, like he did the day before. But this time, he had more feeling in his scream. The energy from the crowd waiting t osee the game was amping him up even more.

"YEAH!" the others cried, slamming their feet on the ice.

"I said... are we ready to kick some ass?" He screamed even louder.

"YEAH!"

"So tell me... who are we?"

"Big Time Rush!"

"WHO ARE WE?"

"BIG TIME RUSH!"

Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney started to slam their hockey sticks on the ground in a rhythm as they continued to chant 'Big Time Rush' over and over again. Then Kendall, Logan, James, Jo, Camille, and Stephanie joined in as well. Soon, half of the crowd in the arena was chanting along with them as well.

"Let's go!" Carlos jabbed his hockey stick into the air and started to skate around the rink, screaming and cheering along with the crowd as he went. The crowd went wild after that, some people were slamming their hands on the glass that separated them from the ice, and others were still cheering 'Big Time Rush' as they whooped and hollered.

"Dude," Logan moved over to Kendall's side. "Even if we don't win, this is going to be awesome!"

"I was just thinking the same thing." Kendall grinned back. He waited until Carlos moved back to his side before speaking. "Alright, so me, Logan, James, Carlos, Jo, and Noah will start off on the ice. Carlos will be the goalie, me, James, and Logan will be the forwards, and Noah will be the defender. What we're going to try and do is focus mainly on our offensive, as that is our strong point. If there is any need for a substitute, we're going to switch out our defenders. Got it?"

"Got it!" Sydney replied with a firm nod.

The referee blew the whistle and motioned Kendall over to take the face off. Camille, Stephanie, Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Sydney hurried off the ice as the others took their places. Kendall moved to the center of the ice and crouched down to take the face off against Hawk's player. He smirked at the brunette in front of him and waited for the puck to drop.

As soon as it hit the ice, he knocked the opposing team member off of his feet and drove the puck towards the goal to get the first goal of the day. Kendall grinned and punched the air with his fists as James and Logan skated over to give him hugs in congratulations.

"Now, if we can get every point like that, we can't lose." Kendall declared.

* * *

><p>But of course, the game couldn't always go the way you wanted it to.<p>

Big Time Rush were trailing 3-2 with just five minutes left in the third period. Both teams had done multiple line changes, but Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James were the only ones that hadn't gotten off the ice and the exhaustion was starting to take its toll on them.

James made a big hit and sent his check slamming an opposing team member into the boards. Luckily, it was a clean hit, so no penalties were drawn, or else, it would've definitely cost them the game. James grabbed the puck and held it for a face off. There were only 3 minutes and 48 seconds left in the game, and if Big Time Rush didn't get a tie soon, they were going to lose and Gustavo wouldn't let them hear the end of it.

Kendall, seeing the scoreboard, raised his hands for a time out. Seeing that the referee granted it for him, he waited until Logan, Carlos, James, Riley, and Rhuben moved over to him, breathing heavily and looking just as tired as he did. "Alright guys, we're playing fine, but we could play better." He took a deep breath and looked around once more. "Here's what I want you guys to do." In just less than 30 seconds, Kendall explained his plans thoroughly and the guys were back on for the final few minutes.

Kendall grabbed the puck from a Hawk offensive player as he drove towards the goal, and shot back towards the other end of the rink. He leads the rush. He went up center and passed the puck to James. James passed to Logan, who was waiting behind the net, to set up the play. Logan tried to pass it to Kendall, but he wasn't open. Riley skated around behind him, to help him out and Ruben moved up from the blue line. Logan goes around the net and passed to Rhuben. She took a quick shot, but it bounced off of the goalie's glove, Kendall swooped in from the side, shot it and got a goal.

It was a tie with less than three minutes left on the clock!

As the one minute mark came nearer, the pressure became greater, even the fans inside the arena were all tense. Sweat was dripping down from the players' face, hearts were pounding faster than ever; skating towards the center of the rink were two center men and a referee. Everyone took a look at the scoreboard and the time; just about a minute left. If nothing happened within that minute, then they'll go into four on four, sudden death overtime.

The fans started screaming, "We need a goal!"

Kendall took the face off. He knew in his mind what he had to do. This face off would either make it or break it, and he was determined. "I will win this." He whispered to himself.

And just as he finished his thought, the puck was dropped.

Kendall won the face off and he passed back to Carlos, who had switched with Logan from the goal; Carlos passed to James as Rhuben gets in front of the net to set up the screen play that Kendall had instructed them to do earlier that night. Kendall went behind the net and fed Rhuben the puck. A hard slap shot went wide to the net. The puck went around the end boards and Riley was able to hold it in the opponent's zone. She passed the puck back to Kendall and he scored!

Kendall let out a whoop and a scream of delight as the scoreboard hanging over the center of the ice let out a lout buzz, letting him know that the game was over. He scooped off his helmet and shoved his arms into the air. Seconds later, James, Carlos, and Logan crashed into his side in a hug as the rest of their teammates and friends hurried off of the bench or their position on the ice and hurried over, grabbing onto Kendall as well.

It was their first hockey game since they left Minnesota, and it ended the way they wanted it to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is a two-shot, but I'd be happy to continue to make it a longer story if anyone wants. But it wouldn't be the best one that I've written, because of the fact that I'm not great when it comes to showing a hockey game. Thanks for reviewing guys, hope you liked it.**

And to the anonymous reviewer 'hmmm' I forgot to change the author's note at the end. This story is a 'two-shot' and it DID say that in the summary outside of the story and the summary inside the story. So you either didn't see it or you just didn't read the summary all the way.

**Like I said before, this two-shot/story is basically one of my complaints about the show, the guys don't play hockey anymore and they don't even use hockey terms anymore and that's what I thought was really good about the first season of the show. Maybe you agree, maybe you don't, but that's how I feel. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


End file.
